Metal nanoparticles have been synthesized in various shapes due to their applications in medical imaging, medical therapeutics, catalysis and plasmonics. However, rational synthesis of nanoparticles with sizes of 10 nm or less with specific shapes is a technical challenge. In medical fields, the progress of drug delivery with nanoparticle carriers is halted by the difficulty of crossing biobarriers (such as the blood brain barrier (BBB)) and achieving long circulation for both active and passive targeting. Nanoparticle platforms as small as 10 nm that conjugate specific molecules, for purposes of biobarrier crossing and improved biodistribution, would be a significant improvement for the therapeutic uses of cancer and neurological treatments.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.